


Fire Fire

by Andrin_rin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Obsession, Other, POV The Master (Doctor Who), The Master Has Issues, The Masters Thoughts, They/Them pronouns for the Doctor, best enemies, no specific point in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrin_rin/pseuds/Andrin_rin
Summary: The Masters thoughts about his and the Doctors relationship.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fire Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is _very loosely_ inspired by the song **Fire Fire** by _Steam Powered Giraffe_
> 
> I kind of went off plan while writing and the tone is a lot different now, but I thought I'd put it in anyway.

The Doctor has beat him once again and the Master is furious. But what had he been expecting? For himself to actually win this time? Was it even _about_ that anymore? No. Probably not. He hadn’t really let himself think about it in a very long time long time, but it hasn’t been about actually winning in such a long time, he isn’t quite sure, when it stopped to be about that.

He isn’t even quite sure if it _ever_ was.

The game has been going on for centuries and centuries now and yes, one probably could say the Doctor was winning, but that isn’t actually the case. At least not from the Masters perspective. Certainly not if it wasn’t even _about_ winning. And if achieving the win wa _sn’t_ the goal, then winning wouldn’t actually be a _win_ , would it? No. it Probably Wouldn’t. It probably wasn’t.

So no, their game isn’t about _winning_. What _is_ it about then? The Master thinks about about it for a moment, but really deep down he has always already known. It has always been about _the chase_. And the fight itself, the heat of the moment, in which he reveals his plan to a desperate Doctor. That one moment, these burning delicious seconds in which he has the Doctors complete and unbroken attention. Ever fibre of the Doctors being, every last little corner of his mind focused on _him_.

The feeling is like a drug to him. Sometimes he thinks he is dying afterwards, when the Doctor leaves him behind again, turns around and leaves. When the heat of their game slowly cools and leaves him behind still smoldering inside, slowly cooling. But during those moments. Those delicious few seconds. He feels like a _god_. He feels like the universe _itself_ and it’s the sweetest thing he’s ever felt. How could he ever let go of it.

Sometimes when he’s been alone for far too long, when their game has been on halt for just a few centuries too many, he thinks he can’t breathe properly anymore. Sometimes he yearns for the Doctors attention so much, he thinks he’s dying. It’s _pathetic,_ a small part of himself thinks, but the feeling he gets from their game is just too exhilarating to ever let go of. And so he’s chasing after it, time and time again.

He needs the Doctor to keep the fire inside him going, feels like he’s going to suffocate, if the Doctor isn’t there to feed the blazing flames consuming him from the inside. Feels like the fire will die, if the Doctor isn’t there with him. If the game stops.

The Doctor _doesn’t understand,_ what their dance is about. They still think it’s about triumphing over the other. Still think besting the other means that the battle is over. They’re still trying to _win_ the games by putting an end to them.

But no. That's where they’re mistaken. That’s not how the both of them _work_. And the Doctor may not understand, but the Master does. He knows what really matters.

Because no. Although it is always a nice bonus, this _isn’t_ about _ending_ the game through victory over the other, because as long as they are both still playing the game, the Master will always be the one winning.

And he doesn’t intent to _ever_ stop the game.

No matter how many times the Doctor will try to put an end to it, no matter how many times they will try to _stop_ their little game by _winning,_ the Master is prepared to start new, as often as it takes. Is ready to initiate the battle over and over again, until he’s burned out.

He needs it too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Comment are as always highly appreciated ;)


End file.
